The Kingdom 3: The Amerian Senshi
by hotohori121
Summary: 5 years have past since the final battle with Galaxia and all was right in the world, or is it? The next villians make their move to a small residential town in Ohio. Who will be there to stop them?Please R&R!
1. The return of the Moonbeam? A new enemy ...

Sailor Moon K-the American Senshi  
  
By John D. Williams III  
  
Rated PG-13 for language  
  
Note- 5 years have past since the end of Sailor Stars, and all is right in the world. Usagi and the other senshi are living peaceful normal lives. Meanwhile in America, in a little town named Glenview, Ohio, strange things are happening. energy has been drained by a mysterious source. With the senshi not knowing of this crisis, will the dark one succeed?  
  
Episode I- Kara-chan's Metamorphasis? The return of the Moonbeam  
  
Pt 1- The Beginning  
  
Glenview, Ohio  
  
Kara Annamika Williams walked to the High School, books in hand. She saw her best friend Chrissie Smith wave to her.  
  
"Hi, Chrissie!"  
  
"Hey, Kara. So what's up with you and Bobby?"Chrissie elboed Kara, who was blushing.  
  
"Chrissie, Nothing happened. We just went to the park"  
  
"AND????"  
  
"Nothing happened....."  
  
"Right, Kara." As they continued their little walk, they saw a red cat being tortured by two little boys.  
  
"And just what do you think you are doing, little Boys?" Kara's aura skyrocketed.  
  
"EEEEP! A Monster! Run Away!!!!" The boy screamed, running away.  
  
"I'll show you a monster!" Kara screamed toward the boys. Chrissie had her hand on her forehead, shaking her head.  
  
"Why do you do that?"Chrissie asked Kara, scratching her head as Kara powered down. Kara picked up the cat, and petted it.  
  
"I hate cruelity to animals." she looked at the cat. "Wierd, this cat has a bald spot of a crescent moon."  
  
The cat jumped out of her hands and ran around the corner. When she turned to look back, she thought to herself, She is blessed to be a sailor senshi of the New Moon. With the Vampires stealing energy, I might need her. She followed the girls far behind them.  
  
  
  
Realm of the Black Hole Gang  
  
Lady Midnight was pleased. She was sending her minions to get energy to feed it to the Black hole". Soon, it will cover the entire Galaxy. Lady Ruby?"  
  
A Girl dressed in red appeared before the dark one. "yes, my mistress?  
  
"you must steal energy from the Glenview High School. With the senshi in Japan, you should send our Uglies out to recieve the energy."  
  
"Yes,Madam Midnight." She vanished.  
  
  
  
The next day.......  
  
Glenview Academy  
  
"We seem to have a new person here at school. Her name is Rubii Kataiishi. Let's give here a warm welcome."  
  
Rubii sat down, slightly annoyed. Kara turned behind her. "Hi, I'm Kara. Hope we can be good friends!" She held out her hand. She promptly swatted it away.  
  
"I don't need you to be my friend." She said in perfect english.  
  
Kara turned upset and Angry. That stupid little bitch. How dare she treat me like that, she thought to herself.  
  
Rubii looked at Kara's battle aura. "WOW! She has the perfect energy to fit our goal!!!", she giggled to herself.  
  
She then turned to the teacher. "May I please be excused to go to the restroom?"  
  
"Sure," the teacher told her and let her go outside. She ran to the bathroom and closed the stall door behind her. "Time to get out of this god- awful uniform." A red light flashed for an instant and Rubii was gone. Lady Ruby was here. "Now to get down to business. OTOSHOGAMI! Come out!" She put her hand on the toilet paper roll, and instantly a little ugly imp appeared. Its body was a Toilet Paper Roll, it had an ugly head."Here my mistress!"  
  
"Go, and gather energy. Just don't forget to get that girl Kara's energy. She has a power I can sense to be huge  
  
"  
  
" Ok, Mistress." It runs out, like ET with his hands up in the air. The red cat saw the monster head toward the class where Kara was. "oh, no! It's heading straight for Kara!"  
  
The Ugly opened the door, and saw the class full of students. OOH! Instant energy!" The monster used the hole from the roll to siphon in energy. Everybody fell, except for the teacher, Kara, and Chrissie.The Monster looked at Kara. "My mistress wants you dead." He shot a lot of toilet paper to trap Kara. She struggled to get outof the situation, as the monster gloated. As she strained to get it off of her a Crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Chrissie saw that mark. "Kara?'  
  
A bright light engulfed Kara. Shoes became ankle-high boots, her ribbon disappeared, her hair free moving.her school uniform turned into a Sailor Fuku, with black ribbons and bows. The Toilet Paper that was covering Kara disentegrated. She looked at the evil creature. "You that disturbs the peace of students. I will not allow you to take students energy. I, the agent of love and Justice, Sailor Moonbeam, will punish you."  
  
The monster looked at Kara and was shocked. "Uh Oh."  
  
She pointed a finger toward the Ugly. "Moon.......Beam........Retribution!!!!!" A energy beam came from her fingertips and stuck down the ugly. All that was left was the toilet paper roll.  
  
The teacher and Chrissie walked up to Kara."Kara......" Chrissie whispered.  
  
"A fine showing of the first sailor Senshi." The red cat walked to the group.  
  
"She talked."The teacher exclaimed. "who are you?"  
  
"I am the guardian of the new Sailor Senshi. I am Aphrodite"The cat stated.  
  
To be Continued.... 


	2. The Black Hole Gang Attacks?The Mysterio...

Sailor Moonbeam looked at Chrissie and her teacher. "I suddenly don't feel too good."Her skirt started to grow longer, changing back to her Uniform skirt."Whats going on?"Her top shapechanged, she was wearing her uniform. She shuddered, the power she had as a senshi was gone, she was just plain Kara.  
  
Chrissie hugged her best friend, happy she was safe. Aphrodite looked at the three. "I'll explain after class, first see to the students." Aphrodite said to the three, and vanished.  
  
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon K: Chapter II  
  
The Black Hole Gang Attacks?The Mysterious Masked Man  
  
Kara woke up in the nurses office. Chrissie and the teacher sat next to her bed.  
  
"Kara...Do you remember any of it?"The Teacher, Mr. Allan(started to hate calling him by the teacher).  
  
"I was fighting off this monster, and then I am here."  
  
" Chrissy, Mr. Allan, and Kara. So glad I could see you three. Kara has been chosen to be our protector of the area. I am Aphrodite, her mentor and advisor. "  
  
"Question, if shes a warrior, who was that enemy?"Mr. Allan asked.  
  
"She was attacked by a youma of the Black Hole Gang. They decided to attack the Us instead of their usual haunt of Japan. To be woken up as a sailor Senshi tells me that you have a hidden power. We need to train you to tap into that energy.Chrissy and Mr. Allan, I need your help." Kara looked at the necklace the cat was wearing. "What's this?"  
  
"It has the energy necessary to transform you to Moonbeam and back by using the words Moonlight Crescent Power!!!"  
  
Black Hole Gang  
  
"You IDIOT. You let one of our uglies die and you don't know who did it!" Lady Midnight scolded Ruby for losing the battle.  
  
"Sorry, mistress!It was that bitches fault, I just know that." She said to Midnight.  
  
"No excuses!If you don't watch it, I can replace you." A green, yellow, blue, white and purple light flashed in the room. "They are wanting a go at it, so I suggest you to get to work!"  
  
"Yes, Mistress"She bowed and headed out. She grinded her hand. "OK. That Girl Is DEAD!"She went off to locate the girl.  
  
  
  
Kara went home to sleep. She had a draining day at school and she was tired. Aphrodite followed her home, making sure she was safe.Kara smiled at the cat's determination to keep her safe.  
  
"You live here by yourself?" Aphrodite asked.  
  
"Yep, ever since my father and Mother died tragically, I have been here on my own."  
  
"Well, don't fear. I am here now."  
  
"Thanks, Aphodite. I'm gonna change my clothes now, so could you please....?" Kara pointed to the door."  
  
Aphrodite nodded, "I agree. A girl must have her privacy." She walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Ruby stood outside Kara's house. "Now is the time to pay you back for everything you done."She put her hand on a mailbox."Come out, Yuubinbako!." An equally ugly imp appeared out of the mailbox, the door its mouth.  
  
"Go, and Kill her. Now!!  
  
"Yes, mistress." Yuubinbako bowed, the raced up the sidewalk." I need to make sure that the job is done." Lady Ruby followed the youma inside.  
  
Kara heard a scrape at the door, and then opened it. As soon as that happened, Yuubinbako grabbed Kara and pinned her to the ground. "What the......." Suprised by this, She struggled to get up, but she was stuck. Lady Ruby wanted her to know it was her that defeated her, so she transformed her outfit back to her school uniform. She walked inside.  
  
Kara turned her head and saw Rubii. "Rubii, you're here. Help me!" Kara stated, in pure relief.  
  
"Help you? HA! Why should I, after you ruined my plans?"Her outfit transformed to her Lady Ruby, and the shock returned. The girl was her enemy. A crescent moon appeared on her forehead, and a bright light flashed where Kara was. Yuubinbako got off of Kara, and Lady Ruby bashed the enemy on the head, and yelled."STUPID, Now she's free!" She turned and saw not Kara, but a Sailor Senshi, with a huge battle Aura.  
  
"Uh oh!" Yuubinbako screamed, he knew what was coming. Sailor Moonbeam pointed her finger, and energy built around it." MOON......BEAM......RETRIBUTION!" The blast hit Yuubinbako, killing it instantly, but Lady Ruby vanished."Where did she go?"  
  
Lady Ruby attacked from behind." Now you die!!!!!!!!" Her fingernails grew three feet, and was about to strike...........  
  
*SHNINKT* Sailor Moonbeal looked down, no blood, and then she saw it.  
  
Aphrodite saw it too. "What is *he* doing here?"  
  
Lady Ruby looked down at it too. "I thought he was supposed to be in Japan....." Then she looked up, and saw his form."So you come too?"  
  
"I am him. Tuxedo Kamen, and I cannot allow you to hurt her."  
  
"Rats. With them here, This could be harder. I'll be back!" Ruby Vanashed, as Moonbeam looked up at her savior. "Thank you, Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
"You just keep on being yourself, and you could do anything!"Tuxedo Kamen winked and vanished.  
  
Moonbeam sighed, as her fuku transformed back to her spring dress she was wearing prior.Aphrodite turned to Kara. "I wonder what was he doing here."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued..........  
  
Episode 3-A bright light? Aurora's arrival 


	3. A bright light? Aurora's arrival

Aphrodite went to Glenview city mall, and went to the Sailor V game,one of the only one stateside, and touched the screen."Central Control, this is Aphrodite. Come in."  
  
"Aphrodite?It's been a long time.This is Artemis. What is up?"  
  
"We seem to find a new sailor senshi and a new enemy, don't worry though, I got that covered. Is Mamoru-san there?  
  
"Yes, He's been with Usagi the entire day, why?"  
  
"We seem to have an imposter then, calling himself Tuxedo Kamen. Does everything he does."  
  
"Be careful then, it could be a trap to lure Kara......."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon K: The Kingdom 3  
  
A bright light? Aurora's arrival  
  
By John Williams(the return of Hotaru_chan121)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lady Midnight blinked at the news."A Sailor Senshi? Here?"  
  
"I don't believe it myself, but it's true. Even Tuxedo Kamen is here." Lady Ruby stuttered.  
  
"I thought he was in Japan. I can see now why you failed." Lady Midnight stated.  
  
Lady Ruby gulped in fear. "I'm sorry, my mistress.I shall try harder to defeat those two."  
  
"Who do you take me for, Queen Beryl? I am not like her. But be careful. The other ladies are getting ansy, and want their shot at the senshi."Lady Midnight warned.  
  
"Yes, Mistress." She Bowed and vanshed.  
  
Celya Borealis looked around her new home. She noticed a forest in the back yard, which would be great for studying animals. She dug in one of her boxes and got her diary. She wrote about her new house, then she went outside and went inside the forest. It was calm and peaceful and quiet, until she heard a female yelling. "This will disturb all of the animals!" She ran to a clearng in the forest, and saw two people standing there watching someone or something. Celya ran up to them, and she was furious. "Do you mind telling me what in the hell is going on in MY forest?"  
  
Mr. Allan turned. "So you're the new owner of this property. Pleased to meet you. I'm Mr. Allan, the Biology teacher at the high school, and this is Christianna McCleod, nicknamed Chrissy."  
  
"Are you doing a Biology experiment?" Celya asked.  
  
"Not exactly....." He turned to watch. Celya turned as well.  
  
Sailor Moonbean stood 20 feet away. A target was set up 20 feet away from her. She pointed her finger. "Moon Beam.........." A bright light formed on her finger........"Retribution!!!!" The bright light turned into a laser, striking the target dead center.  
  
"A Sailor Senshi. Here?" Celya's eyes widened. "My apologies." She bowed profusely, and walked away."I heard of them in Tokyo, but here in the US. Something is going on."  
  
Mr. Allan turned back to Moonbeam. "So, Kara,it seems you have a handle on this. That will be probably all for today."  
  
"Good, I am getting tired.So how do I transform back?"Sailor Moonbeam blinked at Aphrodite..  
  
"Just will it, and it will happen."Aphrodite told her. Sailor Moonbeam closed her eyes and she thought of being Kara again. Her Fuku started to shimmer as the process began. Her hair went back into a ponytail, her clothes transformed back to her Sweatsuit she was wearing before.  
  
"Wow. I can control the power now! That's awesome."Kara smiled.  
  
"Just remember your responsibility. Kara, the enemy will send their finest warriors after you, just cause you are a senshi. We need to find the other warriors of our realm."  
  
"Whoa. You mean there are others besides me and the other Sailor Senshi in Japan?"  
  
"There are 4 others you need to find. Sailor Aurora, The Senshi of Light. Sailor Eagle, The Senshi of Patriotism. That senshi was born on that dreaded day 2 years ago." The three people bowed their heads knowing full well that horrble day. "Sailor Quark, The Senshi of the Pulsar. and the final one is a mystery. I can't seem to find her at all."  
  
"In order to find them, we must stay vigilant, to find the lost senshi."  
  
  
  
Ruby was shocked. She was up in a tree when she heard about the four other senshi."Great. Now I got to deal with four more senshi, with one with a mad- on ever since that day. I hope never to tango with her. Now where to attack?" She looked around, and saw Celya walking back to her house. "There's a target!" She jumped down the tree, and pulled out some Takoyaki, (or Octopus Puffs in Ranma-Speak). "Mr. Takoyaki? Come out! I have a target for you." A Takoyaki ball rolled from her tray, and eight legs came out of the ball. Also, a big snout came out of the ball and two beady little eyes popped out. "Here to serve, my mistress."  
  
"Good. You see that girl? She's the target. Go and relieve that girl of her energy."Lady Ruby esclaimed.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Mr. Takoyaki bowed, then ran toward Celya.  
  
Celya made it to her house, and sighed. She dared yell at a Sailor Senshi, one of the mystical forces of the Galaxy. By now everyone had heard of the great war between Sailor Galaxia and Serenity, and that Serenity won the war between the two. But Chaos, the evil force that gave birth to Metallia, Beryl, Death Phantom, Pharoh 90, and Nehellenia, was still out there, waiting. Then she saw it. Mr. Takoyaki. "Ha, ha. Your energy is mine!" One of his legs wrapped around Celya, and started sucking out her energy, and she screamed.  
  
Kara looked up. The Aurora Borealis. Strange to see it at this time of year, and thats when it hit her. That girl....."Professor? Was there a girl who stopped here?"  
  
Mr. Allan turned. "Yes, the new owner of this land. Celya Jade Borealis, I do believe her name was....."  
  
Kara insticnctly ran toward the Borealis homestead, running all the way. She saw another moonbeam flash in the sky, and ran toward her house. She ran in, and saw Mr. Takoyaki, and he was scared. She looked in, and saw Celya. Her Eyes were flashing red as her battle aura rose dramatically, as a Strobed effect as she transformed into a senshi. A real pissed Senshi. "How dare you steal my energy. I shall smite you."  
  
Mr. Takoyaki started backing up, and stopped as she felt a finger in his back. "You aren't going anywhere. Moon Beam........."Mr Takoyaki's eyes grew big."uh...oh..."  
  
"Retribution!!!!" Mr. Takoyaki was hit point blank range, and was destroyed instantly. Moonbeam looked at Celya and smiled at her. "I'm glad to finally meet you......"She held out her hand in friendship. "Sailor Aurora...."  
  
Celya smiled back"Glad to be a part of the team!" She grabbed her hand back warmly, shaking her hand in return.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen looked in the room and smiled, "She now has a member of her Royal Court. Very good." He turned to be face to face to Aphrodite."You are not Mamoru. Who are you?"  
  
"I am a friend to Lady Kara. Thats all you need to know. Bye for now." He jumped from the roof and vanished."Who was he?"  
  
To be continued...........  
  
The Kingdom Series III: Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon K  
  
Episode 4:Light and Darkness? Ruby's last stand 


End file.
